Demonio
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Tal vez había sido culpa de Castiel por sugerir esta tonta idea o tal vez fue cosa mía por ir sola aunque Nathaniel me dijo que me acompañaría en cuanto no encontrábamos a Alexy. Seguro en ese momento el más desesperado era Kentin, mientras que Armin se frustraba y Lyssandro estaba sereno. - Fanfic ganador del 1er lugar en el concurso de Halloween de SAFF R&ROD


¡Un placer volver a leernos!

Esta vez vengo con un nuevo tipo de fanfic xD Hace ya poco más de un año que entré al fandom de Amour Sucre y es mi primera vez haciendo este formado de fanfic, usualmente lo hago en imágenes en una de las páginas que administro, pero esta vez quise subir con el que participé en el concurso de Sweet Amoris Fanfics. Con él gané el primer lugar y conseguí códigos para dinero del huego por parte de Hallie *-* Este fanfic luego será transferido a imágenes así que espero que visiten la página y lo puedan leer en ambos formatos ya que sé que Hallie hará un trabajo espléndido con este fanfic.

Cómo aclaración, en este fanfic Sucrette lleva el nombre de Lynn, la protagonista del manga. Sin más que decirles los dejo con esta historia.

.

.

.

Amour Sucre, sus personajes y conceptos pertenecen a ChiNoMiko, XiaNu Studio y Beemov.

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**DEMONIO**_

.

.

.

- ¿Alguien me puede escuchar? ¿Alguien me puede escuchar? - Mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar por el cansancio. - Por favor, ayúdenme... Tengo miedo.

.

Tal vez había sido culpa de Castiel por sugerir esta tonta idea o tal vez fue cosa mía por ir sola aunque Nathaniel me dijo que me acompañaría en cuanto no encontrábamos a Alexy. Seguro en ese momento el más desesperado era Kentin, mientras que Armin se frustraba y Lyssandro estaba sereno.

No veía mucho en esa profunda oscuridad. Sólo sentía mis manos atadas a una fría pared de piedra, seguro era un calabozo. Se preguntaran como había pasado todo aquello, no era tan difícil de suponer si aún tengo mi disfraz.

.

.

_*** Unas horas antes ***_

.

.

Todos estábamos disfrutando de la fiesta de Halloween que Rosalya había organizado en la boutique de Leigh como una forma de promocionar la nueva línea de su novio. Algunos de nosotros nos habíamos ofrecido a portar disfraces variados para amenizar la fiesta y también mostrar el talento de su novio al confeccionar variedad de ropa y accesorios para todo tipo de personas.

.

- ¡Vaya que ustedes dos estaría perfectos para una escena de pelea! - Exclamó Alexy al ver a Kentin como una especie de Rambo (?) y a Castiel como hombre-lobo - ¿Tú qué opinas Lynn?

- Sería mejor que no los insiste. - Dije nerviosamente oculta tras una cortina por la pena que me causaba mi traje.

- Ja, el niño militar es un miedoso. - Río Castiel como si lo retara.

- Cla... Claro que no lo soy. - Insistió Kentin.

- ¡Eso no importa! Por lo menos ustedes no usan un vestido. - Si, era Armin quejándose. - ¡Esto debería de usarlo Alexy!

- Jajajajajajaja, claro que no. Tú de por si eres un ser malvado, por eso tu papel es de Arminléfica.

- ... - Ante la respuesta de su gemelo sólo calló y gruño por lo bajo.

- Tal vez la cuestión fue que Rosalya no nos dijo de que iba cada disfraz. - Lyssandro trataba de removerse las orejas que ya le causaban molestia por cómo fueron colocadas. - Creo que Nathaniel fue el más afortunado con su traje.

- Claro, se ve excelente de princeso. - Ya comenzaban las provocaciones del rockero.

- Por lo menos yo no soy un perro sarnoso. - Touché y con sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Pero qué? ¡Dímelo de cerca que te voy a meter el florete por...!

- No los puedo dejar solos unos minutos porque ya empiezan con sus niñerías. - Regaño con cara de desaprobación, bueno era mejor que la atención se centrara en ellos y no en mí. - ¡Lynn! ¿Dónde estás?

.

Intente ocultarme aún más tras la cortina pero fue cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro desnudo y salí gritando de mi escondite. Abracé al primero que pude.

.

- Lynn, no es necesario que me abraces, así nadie apreciará el traje.

- ¡Perdóname Leigh!

- Así mejor. - Rosalya me tomo del brazo y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi eje frente a los chicos. - Esto lucirá mejor aquí que detrás de esa cortina.

- ¡Rosalya! - El traje era excelente pero en cierto modo, revelador.

- ¡Te aguantas! Aceptaste ayudar y este es el traje que más te iba.

Se trataba de un traje de demonio sumamente elaborado y original. Claro que las zapatillas con forma de pata de cabra eran un martirio pues no tenían tacón, sólo plataforma. No se cómo me mantengo en pie.

.

- Para ser un ser infernal, te vez muy bien. - El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

- Comparto la opinión de Castiel. - Ken y Nath se miraron extrañados al darse cuenta que hablaron al unísono.

- Creo que tu deberías ser el jefe final de Dante's Inferno y no ese horrible Lucifer...

- ¿Eso se supone que es un cumplido, Armin?

- Claro que lo es. ¿Preferiría ver la figura de Lynn, que seguro me distraía, en vez de esa asquerosa entrepierna de Lucifer? Aún sigo sin saber que pensaban esos diseñadores.

- ¡Ya cállate Armin! A nadie le importan las guarradas de tus juegos porno. - Rosalya no lo iba a dejar divagar con sus gustos. Hoy decidimos ayudarle.

- ¡No son juegos porno! Seguro sólo querían realismo y demostrar la idea d...

- Gracias... - Hablé nuevamente. - Me esforzaré por mostrar el trabajo de Leigh.

- Gracias Lynn. - Esta vez me agradeció la pareja.

.

La música comenzó a subir un poco hasta que alcanzó un punto cumbre para descender y permitir hablar al dueño de la boutique quien daría la bienvenida, anunciaría nuestra presencia como modelos, comentaría la confección y por último deseaba una buena estadía. Tras una lluvia de aplausos la música amenizó el lugar, se nos llevaron bebidas pues las necesitaríamos ya que diversas personas nos abordarían cuestionándonos sinfín de cosas.

.

El tiempo de concluir el evento llegó y fue ahí cuando Castiel lo sugirió.

.

- Hagamos una prueba de valor. Debemos de explorar el castillo abandonado que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde para eso? - El delegado lo cuestionó.

- Quien pensaría que eres un marica.

- Idiota, no hay transporte hacia allá a esta hora.

- Por eso no se preocupen, mi madre me prestó hoy la camioneta.

- Yo pensaba que esto terminaría más tarde, por mí no hay problema. - Mencionó Kentin.

- Mi madre será feliz si no estoy encerrado, así que Alexy y yo decimos que sí. - Abrazó a su hermano que parecía no estar muy convencido.

- Yo opino lo mismo. - En ese momento estaba muy segura. - ¿Qué les parece si le preguntamos a Rosalya y Leigh?

- No creo que puedan, aún deben de recoger todo esto. - Me respondió el joven con heterocromía.

- Bueno, entonces creo que está bien. ¡Vamos!

- Lynn. - Nathaniel me llamó. - Creo que deberíamos pensarlo dos veces, algo podría pasar y...

- Nathaniel, no pasa nada. Es sólo un lugar abandonado, si de acaso encontramos un vago o animales nocturnos, no más. De verdad pareces un asustadizo.

- ... - No dijo nada más, sólo nos siguió.

.

Nos íbamos a cambiar de ropa, pero Rosalya insitió en que la lleváramos, así tal vez asustábamos a alguien, además de que quería que le entregáramos los trajes lavados y relucientes. Si, sonaba tan ella. Rápidamente nos subimos a la camioneta, durante el transcurso del viaje comenzamos contando historias de terror y algunos rumores que giraban en torno al lugar al que íbamos. Aunque era algo divertido, eso no quitaba que me estaba asustando por el lugar, pero iba con todos los chicos, era imposible que pasara algo malo, ¿no?

Al entrar todo fue normal, hasta que de un momento a otro perdimos a Lyssandro que al momento de comenzar a buscarlo apareció frente a nosotros diciendo que había encontrado un sitio con muchas velas. Lo ignoramos. Tal vez se había puesto de acuerdo con Castiel para hacernos una jugarreta, pero después cambiamos de parecer. Mientras nos adentrábamos al segundo piso de aquella mansión, Alexy gritó y fue cuando todo comenzó. En mi afán de buscarle me separé de los demás chicos aun cuando Nathaniel me dijo explícitamente que no fuera sola o que esperara para ir con él.

.

.

_*** De regreso al momento actual ***_

.

.

Y aquí estoy ahora. Asustada, con dolor en los brazos a causa de las ataduras. No sé dónde esta Alexy, mucho menos donde se encuentran el resto de los chicos.

.

- Ayuda...

- No, quién nos ayudará eres tú. - Una voz profunda me llamó.

- ¿Q... Quién eres? - Estaba teniendo miedo.

- Una persona en interesada en invocar a un demonio que me dé cierto poder y tú serás un buen señuelo. - El chico apareció cerca de mí y pude divisar un cabello largo y castaño. - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir mujeres que satisfagan mis gustos?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con eso?

- ¡Oh! Sólo necesito una chica provocativa para llamarlo y un pequeño sacrificio.

.

Detrás de él se encontraba Alexy inconsciente, en la parte baja de un pseudo altar. Me desató de la pared y colocó mis manos detrás para hacerme caminar hasta ese lugar y luego amarrarme a la mesa colocada ahí. Me quitó la peluca para luego alborotar mi cabello.

.

- Perfecta. - Tomó una campana y comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas alrededor nuestro, aunque no es como que pasara algo realmente visible. - ¿Pero qué...? ¡Esto no sirve!

.

Arrojó la campana al piso, rebotando y golpeando la pierna de Alexy haciendo que de alguna forma se quejara y comenzara a reaccionar.

.

- Bueno, si no funciona, ya me podría quedar contigo lin...

- ¡Ahhh! - Grité al verlo desplomarse frente a mí.

- Lo mejor será que no se te ocurra acercarte a ella. - Los chicos estaban detrás de él y Nathaniel hablaba tras arrojarle una enorme piedra que lo tumbó. - ¿Lynn, estás bien?

- Chicos... - Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

- Vaya que este chico es imbecil, esto nunca funcionará a esta hora, faltan unos segundos para las 3am. - Castiel tomó la campana y la sonó tras algunos segundos, al parecer tampoco pasó nada.

.

Lyssandro ayudó a Armin a que Alexy comenzara a despertar y levantarse, no recordaba mucho pero dijo algo sobre que Castiel se veían muy bien. Por mi parte, fueron Kentin y Nathaniel quienes me liberaron, aun así corrí a abrazar a Castiel, algo me pedía que lo hiciera. Me asusté pues nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacción para con él, sobre todo cuando él me susurró al oído para hacerme sonrojar.

Volvimos a la ciudad en la camioneta de Castiel. No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que esto ya estaba planeado porque después de eso no podía separarme de aquel chico que ahora tenía un aura negra detrás de sí...

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

¡Fin! No le agregué la típica frase final que uso en cada oneshot porque no se me ocurre nada y porque no quiero modificar un trabajo que considero concluido uvu Perdón. Espero puedan dejar sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
